More than kisses
by Nessieprettysweet
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Fuuto no se hubiese detenido aquella noche?


Ningún personaje de brothers conflic me pertenece. Porque si así fuese ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, la brisa entraba a través de la ventana y con ella la escasa luz le daba nitidez a la habitación, la observaste por un par de segundos.

Cruzaste el umbral y le miraste detenidamente, su cabello estaba ligeramente revuelto y un ligero rubor cruzaba por sus mejillas, pudiste apreciar lo tupido que sus pestañas podían lucir.

Frunciste ligeramente los labios, podrías jurar que el único sonido que escuchabas era el estrepitoso latir de tu corazón.

Sentándote al borde de la cama te mostraste indeciso, dudaste por un par de segundos y con suavidad te deslizaste quedando sobre ella.

Delineaste con ligereza sus pómulos, podías sentir como tu corazón palpitaba con rapidez.

Te inclinaste levemente quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios, era bastante preciosa, de un momento a otro te sentiste ligeramente frustrado, era la primera vez que hacías cosas como esta.

Y honestamente ni tu mismo sabías que hacer.

Llevaste una mano a la suave pijama rosa y desabrochaste el primer botón, la castaña soltó un leve quejido al sentir el contacto en su piel, entreabriste los labios con ligera sorpresa, sentiste tus mejillas enrojecer y apartaste un par de mechones de su rostro.

Observaste el continuo subir y bajar de su pecho entre suspiros.

Continuaste desabrochando los botones restantes hasta que te deshiciste de aquella camisa, terminando por mostrar una prenda de encaje, un sonrojó cruzó ligeramente por tu rostro.

Acercaste con suavidad tus labios hacia su mentón, dejando cortos besos a lo largo de su suave piel y descendiste entre suspiros de la chica hasta que terminaste por toparte con la ligera ropa interior que también era de encaje, delineaste el borde de sus bragas.

Deslizaste con ligereza un dedo sobre la tela acariciandole, su respiración se volvía más pausada y soltaba esporádicos gemidos, le sentiste humedecer.  
Comenzaba a dolerte la erección, genial.

Con ambas manos terminaste por quitarle aquella molesta prenda separando ligeramente sus piernas.

Le besaste con suavidad, hundiste los labios probando su sabor, cerraste levemente los ojos dejando suaves besos y con lentitud recorrías su intimidad, tu lengua rozo su entrada y sentiste como sus paredes comenzaban a contraerse.

—F-fuuto-kun…—Ema se encontró con unos ojos miel, sus mejillas tenían un pronunciado sonrojo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, bastante agitada, ella retrocedió seguida por ti hasta topar con la cabecera, cerro los ojos evitando tu mirada, posaste ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, comenzó a sollozar, estaba aterrada.

En un impulso le abrazaste y hundiste el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, buscaste entre la oscuridad su mirada y tocaste tu frente con la suya, no murmuraste palabra alguna y besaste por primera vez sus labios manteniendo la vista fija en ella.

Opuso poca resistencia.

Deslizaste suavemente tus manos sobre sus pómulos, enviando ligeros estremecimientos a la castaña iguales a los que tu sentías.

Le besaste de nuevo, jugaste con su labio inferior y deslizaste tu lengua a través de su cavidad profundizando el beso, tus manos recorrieron suavemente su espalda desabrochando torpemente la única prenda que mantenía, acariciaste con delicadeza sus pechos ocasionando que saliesen suaves gemidos de sus labios acabando con la poco cordura que mantenías.

Te deshiciste de las ropas que traías puestas y observaste como desviaba la mirada más que apenada, te acercaste de nuevo a ella tomando sus manos llevadolas con suavidad a tus costados, observaste de nuevo el sonrojo en su rostro y volviste a deslizar tus labios sobre los de ella en lo que movías tus manos sobre sus muslos y la recostaste con cuidado sobre la cama.

Separaste ligeramente sus piernas colocando tu miembro en su entrada, le miraste de nueva cuenta y ella asintió ligeramente.

Te inclinaste besando sus labios y lentamente entraste, sentiste un calor abrumador y la estrechez de sus paredes, continuabas mandando ligeras caricias a través de su cuerpo esperando a que se acostumbrase y pronto te topaste con una ligera barrera, Ema rodeo suavemente tu cuello soltando un leve quejido y con suavidad hiciste que desistiese comenzando a moverte, sus gemidos eran más tangibles, sentías que te ponías más duro de tan sólo escucharla.

De un momento a otro sentiste una presión en los omóplatos y como sus piernas rodeaban tus caderas, te mordiste levemente los labios y aumentaste el ritmo de las estocadas, tu vista se tornó ligeramente borrosa sintiendo que pronto ibas a llegar.

—F-fuuto-kuun v-oy… —Gimió la castaña.

Aceleraste el ritmo que mantenías, estabas pronto por correrte, llevaste tus labios a su cuello delineando y dejando ligeras marcas sobre el, continuaste por acallar sus labios con los tuyos y sentiste sus paredes contraerse aún más alrededor de ti, ambos llegando a la cúspide al mismo tiempo.

Te recostaste a su lado, besando suavemente su frente perlada en sudor y la abrazaste contra ti y pensaste que se veía mucho más bonita de esta manera, a tu lado.

No dudarías en enfrentarte a tus hermanos por el amor de esta chica.

* * *

Oh god, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon tan... ¿raro? Espero que les haya gustado, es con lof(?


End file.
